Aquella rata muerta
by Sao801
Summary: Oye, Craig. ¿Qué hay en tu bolsillo?


Craig siempre fue monótono, aburrido, simple y deprimente, pero el día de hoy estaba mucho más quieto de lo normal. Se dirigió al comedor con mucha más calma que de costumbre, siempre con la mano en su bolsillo. Durante todo el día, no la había sacado de allí. Tampoco habló durante toda la mañana, ni siquiera para decirle a Clyde que se callara. Sus tres amigos se preocuparon por él, pero no dijeron nada, a Craig no le gustaba que le preguntaran nada.

- Hey, chicos. - Habló Clyde, en uno de sus ataques de emoción. - ¿Y si vamos a la colina? Tenemos tiempo sin ir allá, tal vez podamos arrojar unas cuantas piedras como antes.

Esos lindos tiempos en los que tenían 8 años eran muy lindos, pero con el crecimiento, ellos maduraron y dejaron hacer esas cosas. Ahora contaban con 15 años, era obvio que eso no se hacía.

- N-n-no lo ¡ACK! sé. ¡SERÍA DEMASIADA PRESIÓN! ¡MIS PADRES PODRÍAN CASTIGARME! - Se quejó Tweek, con más espasmos de lo normal, debido a que probaba un nuevo café de Colombia.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Butters? - Preguntó Token, mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo. - Me parece bien, vamos.

- ¿Craig? ¿Te vienes? -Se aventuró a preguntar el castaño.

Craig no dijo nada, sólo los siguió. Durante todo el trayecto, ni una sola palabra salió de su boca. Token se sentía demasiado incómodo, normalmente Craig era el más sano y con el que mejor se la llevaba, así que no podía hablar tampoco. Clyde y Tweek hablan demasiado para su gusto.

* * *

- Joder, Craig aún no se mueve. - Se quejó Clyde, ya cansado de lanzar piedras mientras veía a Craig sentado en el fondo.

- Creo que ya es hora de que le preguntemos qué tiene.

- Claro, menos mal que Tweek ya se fue, o se moriría de los nervios al preguntarle. - Se río el castaño mientras se acercaba al muchacho. - Hey, Craig. ¿Qué tienes en tu bolsillo?

El chico del chullo lo miró con su siempre inexpresiva mirada.

- Esto. - Dijo, sacando su mano.

En la mano de éste había algo que normalmente estaba allí, lo cual era su pequeño roedor, Stripes. El problema era que Stripes no estaba dormido, pero estaba acostado en su mano.

- Tío, ¿Por qué lo llevas en el bolsillo? - Clyde se asustó un poco. - ¿Cuándo murió?

- Esta mañana, lo encontré así en su jaula. - Contestó Craig, siempre con esa voz nasal tan fría y monótona.

- ¿Y qué harás...?

- No puedo hacer nada. - Craig seguía tranquilo, mirando a su pequeño amiguito muerto. - Lo debo enterrar.

- Lo siento, Craig. - Token dijo mientras le veía la mano. - Era un buen chico.

- Está bien, estaba algo anciano.

Clyde se preocupó un poco, al ver que Craig no se veía afectado en lo más mínimo.

- ... ¿Estás bien, amigo?

- No.

Incluso en ese punto, la voz de Craig ni siquiera temblaba.

- ¿Quieres que te compremos otro cobayo?

- No quiero otro cobayo.

- ...

Su expresión no cambiaba.

- Vamos, hay que enterrarlo. - Sugirió Token.

Cuando el moreno y el castaño se levantaron y empezaron a caminar, notaron que Craig no los seguía.

- ¿Craig?

El muchacho no se movía ni un centímetro, ni su expresión cambiaba. Lo único que cambió en él fueron sus ojos, los cuales empezaban a lagrimear, pero su rostro no cambiaba en lo absoluto.

- Está muerto...

- ... - Token se acercó y se puso a su nivel. - Craig.

- Stripes está muerto... - Su tono de voz empezó a cambiar. - Chicos, está muerto...

- Sí, Craig. Está muerto, Stripes murió.

El hueco en el pecho de Craig se hizo mucho más grande y su garganta se trancó. Dolía, dolía intensamente. No era sólo algo emocional, también físico, por alguna razón le dolía. Desde un inicio, él entendía la situación, la aceptaba, le afectaba, pero no lo demostraba. Stripes era sólo un pequeño roedor, que no hacía mucho, se escapaba constantemente y se dejaba encontrar. Era aquella pequeña luz que iluminaba la vida de Craig, quitándole la monotonía del día a día. Esa pequeña luz ya no está, la pequeña bola de pelos se marchó. Absolutamente nadie debía vivir más que su mascota.

Sencillamente, _Stripes había muerto._

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 8D ¿Me extrañaron? Yo a ustedes no (?) Ok no. xD Sao no puede escribiiiiir~ Y no es porque no tenga tiempo, es que no se le ocurre nada ni tiene ganas. _Puede que sea un bloqueo mental permanenteeeeeeeeeeeeeeee._**

**Espero que no sea así. (?) **

**Esto se me ocurrió en el trabajo (Estoy haciendo pasantías y mi tesis, no puedo hacer nada) tenía todo el día planeándolo hacer, sólo me vino la idea, pero no supe desarrollarla bien, lo lamento.**

**No, no se me ha muerto una mascota, sólo me vino esto a la mente por alguna razón u otra, estoy leyendo mucho (aunque no sé qué carajos tenga eso que ver) Tal vez la cosa me vino porque estoy planeando dibujar una de mis historias originales. (No se centra en el yaoi, pero tiene algo) **

**Como sea, ahora a ver cuándo se me ocurre algo para escribir. Y sin más nada que decir, ¡Nos leemos en otro momento! 8D**

**¿Review? ¡Son gratis!**


End file.
